


Curcol Rima

by revabhipraya



Series: Curcol [3]
Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Drama, F/M, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, thought
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kurasa tanpa perlu aku jelaskan juga semua orang tahu kenapa aku suka sama Daniel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

_**rima hujan's pov** _

.

.

.

Kurasa tanpa perlu aku jelaskan juga semua orang tahu kenapa aku suka sama Daniel.

Demi Aphrodite dan wajah rupawannya! Bagiku gak ada cowok lain yang wajahnya seganteng Daniel, siapapun itu. Dengan wajah bak artis Korea, Rain itu, badan kekar tanda rajin berantem, bonus kemampuan bermain piano di atas rata-rata, pokoknya dia sempurna.

Aku memang cewek yang seperti itu, yang menyukai cowok karena kelebihannya. Ah, lagi pula aku dan Daniel memang hanya akan jadi seperti ini. Aku tetap akan jadi salah satu penggemarnya, dan dia akan tetap jadi cowok terpopuler di angkatan kami. Tidak lebih.

Tambahan, Daniel amat sangat menyukai Valeria Guntur. Yah, semua orang juga tahu siapa di antara aku dan Valeria Guntur yang punya kualitas lebih baik dan layak dijadikan pacar idaman. Sayangnya, cewek itu sudah punya pacar, seorang montir yang ... ganteng, tetapi kalah pesona sama Daniel.

Demi Medusa dan setiap ular pada rambutnya! Cewek itu disodorkan kesempurnaan di depan mata, lalu mengapa ia menolak?!

Akan tetapi, aku tidak menyesal. Sebab kehilangan Valeria justru membuat cowok itu berpaling padaku, cewek seram yang disangka petugas kantin hanya hantu numpang makan sehingga sering tidak ditagih bayaran.

Meskipun dengan embel-embel "pelarian dari Valeria", aku yang bodoh ini mau-mau saja jalan bareng cowok itu. Bahkan sampai dimanfaatkan segala. Bodoh banget, ya?

Iya, dan aku tidak akan menyangkal, kok. Aku memang bodoh karena sudah menyukai cowok ini dan tetap menyukainya hingga kini.

Tapi yah, memang susah untuk jauh darinya. Pasalnya saat aku berusaha menjauh, dia malah mendekat (ditambah jabatan kami sebagai ketua dan wakil OSIS membuat kami memang harus sering bersama). Saat aku minta dia menjauh dan dia menurut, kejadian seram datang sehingga dia merasa punya kewajiban untuk menjagaku.

Dunia ini kadang tidak adil.

Tidak adil, tapi menyenangkan. Jujur saja aku memang tidak pernah mau jauh-jauh dari Daniel, tapi aku juga tau diri. Bersamanya cuma membuatku kacau, hilang konsentrasi.

Tapi kemudian momen yang tidak diduga datang.

Cowok itu dengan resmi menjadi pacarku. Demi Poseidon dan lautan yang dikuasainya, dia pacarku! Cowok tenar yang digemari banyak cewek itu memilihku dari sekian banyak cewek cantik yang ingin jadi pacarnya. Dan dia memilihku bukan karena aku ngebet pingin jadian dengannya, tapi karena ...

Oke, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Daniel tidak penah benar-benar membeberkan alasannya bisa menyukaiku, tapi kurasa aku bisa menebak.

Daniel suka cewek cantik, Valeria contohnya. Aku tidak menyatakan diriku sendiri sebagai cewek cantik, tapi dia pernah bilang―aku tidak akan pernah melupakan momen itu―bahwa wajahku cantik. Meski aku tidak pede mengakuinya, tapi kurasa itu salah satu alasan Daniel suka padaku.

Daniel suka cewek pintar, Valeria dan Erika contohnya. Kemungkinan dia juga menyukaiku dengan alasan yang sama, karena kemampuan analisisku melebihi manusia biasa. Dia bahkan memanggilku _Lady Sherlock_ ―julukan yang kebagusan buat cewek berpenampilan hantu sumur macam aku ini.

Daniel suka cewek kalem, Valeria contohnya. Cowok itu senang berceloteh dan butuh seorang cewek sebagai pendengar. Kurasa itulah yang membuatnya suka padaku. Aku ini termasuk ke dalam kategori pendengar dan penyimpan rahasia yang baik sebab aku tidak banyak omong dan sering dikira hantu. Hantu mana mungkin mulutnya ember?

Sepertinya memang semua yang Daniel lihat pada Valeria ada padaku. Kemungkinan besar bahkan cowok itu menganggap aku sebagai Valeria kedua yang jelas tidak mungkin banget.

Oh, ada satu hal yang berbeda.

Saat Daniel menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS, menjadi wakilku, cowok itu berubah drastis. Dia mulai rajin belajar, tidak lagi jadi berandal, tidak lagi bolos, dan rajin ikut rapat. Kalau kuperhatikan, sepertinya karena dia ingin membuatku luluh pada usahanya.

Bukankah itu berarti Daniel berubah karena menyukaiku? Dia tidak berubah demi Valeria, dia justru berubah demi aku.

Dan saat itu, aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Curcol selanjutnya: Putri Badai tentang Damian Erlangga.
> 
> Putri Badai tentang Dicky Darmawan mah ... ada gak, ya? /heh
> 
> Nantikan, ya! XD


End file.
